Tomorrow Is Uncertain
by ArtsyDJ
Summary: Emma's had a rough day and needs some care. Killian knows just what to do. Full of CaptainSwan goodness and fluff.


**A/N - Just a quick one shot focusing on an evening with the Swan-Jones family. Emma's had a rough day and needs some care. Killian knows just what to do. Full of CaptainSwan goodness and fluff.**

**Post finale. **

**I don't own Once, I just love the characters so much I can't help borrowing them for some fun. ;)**

**Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Emma's week had not gone as planned and she just wanted a quiet night at home with her two loves.

Killian woke to an empty pillow next to him. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was almost three am. Where was his wife? The thought eventually drove him out of bed. Shoving his feet into a pair of slippers and tying a robe around his waist he wondered if he was dreaming earlier, or if their daughter had actually been crying.

He tiptoed toward their princess's room and stole a look inside. He quietly let out the breath he'd been holding. His beautiful wife was asleep and holding their perfect daughter in the rocking chair. Emma's feet were crossed and resting on the ottoman. Hope was sleeping quietly with her head settled on her mommy's chest.

The duo's breathing was even and deep. He hated to wake Emma but he knew she wouldn't be comfortable there for the remainder of the night either.

As he stood, leaning on the door frame and taking in the scene, his mind drifted back to something Emma had said to him the day she asked him to move in. "Sometimes you have to walk out that door and hope there's not a bus."

Well earlier that day was the day that "bus" seemed to have appeared, for Emma at least. She'd been working through a list of old cases and things that had just been held up by the constant curse, or by some being from another land. Either way, she was exhausted and by the time she finally walked through the door she was sure she had a migraine brewing and she wanted no part of it.

To make matters worse as she was leaving the station carrying a stack of paperwork, mind you, she'd tripped over the curb and twisted her ankle. It was "one of those days."

She dropped the stack of paperwork on the table with a loud thud and moved toward her husband, simply wanting his warmth and embrace. Killian was at the stove, working on their dinner. As He turned Emma leaned in to his chest. He wrapped her in a warm hug, his hand finally settling on her lower back. "Hmmm, love...bad day?" Killian's voice was soft as he questioned her motives. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair, hands finally settling on the back of his neck. "You could say that." She sighed, a slight smile gracing her face. "I'm just happy to be home."

A soft gurgling noise diverted their attention to the sweetest face, cooing as she was nestled in her swing. Emma turned, her husband's arms still embracing her. Killian finally relinquished his hold of his Swan as she moved to greet their daughter. It was then that he noticed her limp and the way she drew her hands up to rub her temples.

"Emma?" He said, genuinely concerned about her state. "Hmmm?" She unbuckled Hope and gently cradled the infant in her arms. "Hi sweet girl." Emma smiled as she tenderly stroked her baby's cheek. She headed for the couch, forcing herself to walk better, eventually plopping down with an ungraceful thud. Killian frowned as the sofa creaked.

As Emma took a seat, Killian crossed the room to sit next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Emma smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine. Today was just one of those days, you know?" She sighed. "It felt like everything I did lead to a dead end or bad news." She sniffled and Killian turned to face her, focusing on her eyes. No, no tears, was she getting sick?

As her mother's movement stopped and Hope realized it, all at once she let out a scream causing Emma's headache to explode and Killian to suddenly notice how pale she was. His heart broke as Emma's face contorted in pain and her eyes slid closed as she leaned her head back against the couch not relinquishing her hold on her sweet girl. "Mommy's right here sweetie. You're okay. Shhh..." Emma tried to comfort Hope as she pulled her close and rubbed circles on her back.

Eventually, Emma fed their princess and got her ready for bed. At the moment, the stairs were not her friend, but she stubbornly made her way up them.

Her husband knew better and with the obvious combination of headache and sore muscles, Killian decided it best that Emma stay in bed for the time being. He prepared Emma's dinner and was waiting with it on the bed before she finished putting the infant to bed.

A soft gasp escaped the sheriff's mouth as she noticed her pirate waiting patiently for her on the bed. Emma limped over, feeling a bit worse for the wear and eased herself down on to the bed. She placed a hand on her husband's upper arm, leaning in to his warmth as a sudden chill came over her. "How did you…?" Her question left hanging as her pirate dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I had a feeling when you first walked in the door this evening that things weren't as they should be and after watching you with Hope I knew. I figured our bed was the best place for you tonight." "Hmmm, thank you." Emma leaned back to rest on the headboard.

As Emma relaxed, Killian went to work making his wife comfortable and fetching painkillers, an icepack and some pillows. He ever so gently lifted her legs up, placing the pillow under them and ice pack on her sore ankle. Next up was getting something to dull the pain, then dinner.

"Oh my gosh, Killian, this is delicious." Emma raved as she took a few bites of the food her loving husband had prepared realizing all too quickly that she really hadn't eaten much all day. Killian leaned over, dropping yet another kiss on her forehead, "I'm so glad you like it love. When you're done why don't you try to sleep?" Emma nodded and no sooner had she finished the last bite that her eyelids began to droop.

As Emma drifted off, Killian set about cleaning up from dinner. He had just stepped in to the bathroom, turning on the shower as he heard Hope's cries and Emma stirred waking up slightly. Sighing, he turned off the shower and moved toward his wife. "I'll get her love. You just stay put." Emma nodded, cracking her eyes open as she watched her husband disappear into their princess's room. Her heart swelled with a love unknown to her until Henry found her several years ago. She was no longer lost, no longer alone, no longer unloved.

Emma pushed herself up in bed, happy to find the headache subsiding, her ankle was still sore and probably would be for a few days. Tonight though, none of that mattered, she was simply grateful beyond measure to have been so well taken care of that particular evening.

So when Killian and Hope appeared in the doorway, a warm smile danced across her face. While it certainly wasn't the evening she'd planned, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

The Swan had finally found her home and what a beautiful thing it was!


End file.
